KAZE NO KOE
by Chibi Sakurita
Summary: Susurro en el viento, esto es lo que es ahora mi amor por ti...Oneshot SasuSaku


Ohayooou Gozaimasu mina-san!

Que bien se siente volver al mundo del fanfiction! Bueno es una larga noche de insmonio y esto simplemente salio de la nada...

Es un SasuSaku

Aun no se si este pequeño One-shot de pie a una historia mas larga...

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

 **KAZE NO KOE**

 **Capitulo Unico**

Era una fría mañana de invierno, el cielo gris de repente se iluminaba por los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo, una a una comenzaron a caer las gotas de lluvia, como si estuviesen reconfortándome en mi dolor… Sin importarme el frió, sigo en mi andar, aun no puedo comprender que es lo que ha pasado…

Levanto la mirada, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en el cielo, tratando de encontrar el por que tenias que alejarte de mi, el por que me has dejado solo en este mundo… Pero todo es inútil, todo es en vano, mi mirada se nubla un poco, las lágrimas se hacen presentes, escurriendo por mis mejillas cayendo al suelo confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia…

Sin importar lo que pueda ocurrir solo quiero escuchar tu voz una vez mas llamándome…

Hace tiempo que debí confesarte lo que siento, ahora ya es demasiado tarde, ahora me encuentro frente a ti, sin poder mirarte a los ojos, tomar tu mano tiernamente y depositar un calido beso sobre ella, aun no comprendo que hago aquí, si se que no importa lo que diga, mis palabras se las lleva el viento, no puedes escucharlas, solo quiero ver tu dulce sonrisa, que sin importar como te tratase siempre estabas ahí para mi, ahora el bello sentimiento que tu generaste en mi corazón, se ha vuelto mi verdugo, no me deja en paz, mil y un veces ensaye lo que tenía que decir…

Muchas veces trate de decirte un te amo sincero, pero las palabras jamás salieron de mis labios, a pesar de que el sentimiento se desbordaba por mi cuerpo y alma, mi maldito orgullo jamás me permitió decirte aquello que tanto anhelabas escuchar…

Solo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, quiero poder percibir ese dulce y embriagante aroma, sentir tu calidez y dulzura… Probar tus suaves labios que una y mil veces pedían ser sellados en un eterno y apasionado beso…

¿De que sirve derramar lágrimas? Si no las puedes percibir, se que todo esto quedara como un susurro que se perderá en el viento…

No se que es lo que trato de obtener al venir a verte, si haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga mis palabras no te tocan, ¿De que me sirve ahora preguntarte que es lo que sientes por mi?, ¿Qué obtengo con preguntarte si tu aun me amas? Si se, que no obtendré una respuesta…

Ahora lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es estar aquí contigo haciéndote compañía, pero… ¿De que sirve?, si no puedes percibir mi esencia junto a la tuya… ¿De que me sirve? Si no puedo estrecharte entre mis brazos, y darte esa protección que tanto necesitabas…

No se cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, y aun no logro comprender que tu ya no eres parte de este mundo… Que me has dejado solo en la eterna oscuridad, de la cual hace tiempo me salvaste…

-Ya es tarde es hora de irnos- Tu voz irrumpe mis pensamientos, pero es que ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que no quiero separarme de ella?

-Una ves la deje sola y mira lo que ha ocurrido- Esboce con una voz fría y llena de dolor

-No es tu culpa, Sakura siempre te amo, de eso estoy seguro, te amó hasta el final- Agregaste tristemente mientras una lagrima escurría por tu mejilla

-Sakura…Esto es para ti…-Dije lleno de tristeza y dolor, mientras besaba delicadamente los pétalos de una rosa blanca… Y la colocaba sobre tu tumba…

-Ya es hora, prometí que te diría donde estaba Sakura, y he cumplido, ahora vete, recuerda que para la aldea aun eres un traidor- Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de desaparecer con el viento, dejando solo como huellas un par de lagrimas y el inmenso amor que siento por ti Mi bella flor de cerezo…

KAZE NO KOE…

(Susurro en el viento)…

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Demaciado corto, si lo se, pero es una idea que rondaba mi mente y no me dejaba continuar escribiendo mi otro fic "Yami ni chiru Sakura"

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero me dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parecio esta pequeña historia!


End file.
